Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to syringes, and more specifically, to syringes for sterile connection between two devices.
Description of Related Art
Pre-sterilized medical fluid flow systems are used in a wide variety of medical applications. In many situations these systems are assembled by joining together pre-sterilized subsystems or devices. This is often done using what is referred to a sterile docking device or method to preserve sterility of the assembled system.
Such sterile docking or joining systems may potentially be used in large scale manufacturing of medical fluid flow systems. They may also be used in a blood bank, drug manufacturing center, or other setting where the fluid flow system is assembled on a custom, as-needed basis for a particular patient, donor or procedure.
A number of different sterile docking or joining approaches have been heretofore used. One approach employs a pair of mating members, each having a facing surface. After the two members are joined, the docking device is exposed to radiant energy, causing the facing surfaces to melt and form a sterile weld, thereby defining a fluid pathway through the device. Exemplary systems employing a sterile weld are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,723 and 8,448,992, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is also known to use sterilizing filters on the inlet flow line of a system that couples a pre-sterilized liquid container or the like to a separately pre-sterilized fluid flow tubing system. Such an arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,446, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Notwithstanding the above sterile docking devices and methods, there are situations in which it is impracticable to form a sterile weld between the two devices or to provide a filter therebetween, such that there remains a need for systems and methods for sterilely transferring fluid from one device to another in a different way.